Dreams Can Come True
by shootinstar88
Summary: Danny has a dream about his Montana what happens when it comes true, a lot better than it sounds i dont want to give the story away please read and then review i will love you if you do


**Summary: Danny has a dream about Lindsay and decides it's time to make his move,**

**A/N: I got the idea when i had a dream about someone and it came true, i thought it would make a great D/L story please review i love reading people opinions i don't mind criticism either, this is set during season 4, Rikki has happened and there finally getting back to normal yay.**

**Dream Can Come True**

_They were in the lab processing some evidence when Lindsay leaves , Danny finds a note after he's put away the evidence._

Sun shining brightly thought the silk like curtains, a tiny ray of light escapes thought the small gap it interrupted Danny's dream, he repeatedly rubbed his eyes and turned his back from the sun and continued his wonderful dream about his Montana.

_Meet Me In The Locker room Linds._

_Danny walked into the locker room when Lindsay pulled him in quickly and locked the door behind him, no words were spoken. Danny grabbed her by the waist and started Kissing her passionately._

Once again Danny was interrupted this time by his alarm a loud constant ringing entered his ears, Danny reached for his alarm and punched at it, _Dam you i was getting somewhere with her._ Angry for the fact that twice he was disturbed from his wonderful thoughts about her his Montana, _If only i tell her the way I'm felling she might fell the same, _He went straight in the shower._ A cold shower that's what i need before i have to see her again ._ He stood there letting the cold water run down his body when he decided that today is going to be the day he tell her.

It's the perfect opportunity they had just closed a case and there's always lots of paperwork to do, he knew that he and Lindsay would be alone in their shared office for most of the day unless a few cases come in. 

Danny wanted to look his best so he put on his wife-beater and his favourite white lose shirt it showed the shape of his body perfectly he would leave a few buttons at the top undone so Lindsay could see his tight chest, next he found his dark black jeans they fitted his waist and legs perfectly then at the bottom the flared out just a little bit he liked the way they looked with the cowboy boots Lindsay had gotten his for Christmas. He loved wearing those boots even though he would never of worn them if Lindsay hadn't got them, there are lots of things he wouldn't do if it wasn't for her.

He took one last look at his self in the mirror, _my hair it's to flat._ He ran into the bathroom and put a bit of hair gel into his flat hair to make it different and spiked whilst he was in there he sprayed a tiny bit of his fav aftershave. _now I'm ready to go._ He got into his car in a happy mood, he dodged traffic all the way to the lab.

Danny made his way thought the lab and stopped just outside their office, his view of her was great she didn't notice him Lindsay was already there sat at her desk just staring at her computer, she had her hair down he liked it that way, she was wearing a red sweater top it was tight it showed all her curves followed with her black sweatpants they also showed of her curves he loved her bum in them.

"Morning Montana," Danny had a huge grin on his face. Lindsay looked up from her computer and couldn't close her mouth. _Wow he looks sexy._

"Morning," She finally got out, Danny moved across to sit at his desk which faces hers

"Looking good,"

"So do you," Lindsay couldn't take her eye's of him neither could Danny both sat there staring at each other when Stella walkes in.

"Hey, earth to Lindsay," Stella waved her hand in front of Lindsay face,

"Sorry Stella i was in a world of my own," she finaly snapped out of it

"More like Danny's world," Stella muttered under her breath she could actually fell the sexual tension between them

"What was that,"

"Mac wants you and Danny to finish the report on the last case," Stella walks out leaving the two alone again

"Thank you Stella," Danny said a little louder than he thought Lindsay just laughed.

A couple minutes later neither said a word. Danny knew that he couldn't tell her the way he was feeling about her to her face so he decided to log on there private internal message system.

**D-Messer: Hey Lindsay.**

**L-Monroe: Hey Danny what's so important that you can't tell me face to face**

**D-Messer: Just wanted to tell you how sexy you look today and everyday.**

**L-Monroe: Why thank you Danny. You look very sexy to I've always loved you in that shirt.**

**D-Messer: I kinda already knew that, there is something i want to ask you.**

**L-Monroe: Go on.**

**D-Messer: Not here meet me in the locker room in 10mins okay**

**L-Monroe: Sure, what's up**

**D-Messer: I need to show you something.**

Danny got up and went to the locker room where he would wait for Lindsay, A worried smile spread across Lindsay's face they are finally getting back to normal they have delt with Ruben and Rikki she finally trusts him again after all when she had trouble with her past she did the same thing and Danny was the one who forgave her then now it was her turn, she also made her way to the locker room.

She stood outside door for a while then opened it the fist thing she saw was Danny stood against a locker,_ Man he looks good,_ She locked the door behind her and practically jumped on Danny of course he caught her, he swung her round so she was against the locker her legs wrapped around his waist, mouths connected for several minutes.

"I missed you so much," Danny said putting her down gently

"I missed you too, let's not ever fight again," Lindsay said as she buried her face in his chest

"Deal," Danny moved\his hand up to her face he stroked it before giving her another passionate kiss.

"See dreams can come true and there usually better."

**A/N: Please can you take 30sec to leave a Review it's what i live for i enjoy writing my stories, it makes me fell a lot better if ppl enjoy reading them too.**


End file.
